I Did It For You
by rubydesires
Summary: Lassie's gone and done a bad bad thing...
1. Chapter 1

**AN:** Why am I starting a new one? I have Matchmaker to finish and Soul to continue. But the damn plot bunnies are vicious. This idea has been forming in my mind since reading _Fatal Frame of Mind_. Shawn told Gus that he figured Lassie was the murderer because it was always someone they had met before. It obviously wasn't Lassiter, but it still gave me an idea. So then I was like "What would have to happen for Lassie to become a murderer?"

**xxxxx**

When Shawn woke up to an empty house, he knew it was too good to be true. He had seen the packed suitcase by the door, but suddenly he couldn't think of anything other than the object of his affections finally kissing him senseless.

That was a week ago.

And now, everything clicked. The sudden change in behavior, the mad hot sex full of possession, the disappearing without a word to anyone.

Shawn had been called to a crime scene. The estimated time of death was a week ago. Under normal circumstances, he would have just thought it was a random chance of happenstance. Under normal circumstances, there wouldn't have been a shrine dedicated to Shawn Spencer in the back room. Yes, the dead guy had been obsessed with Shawn. But it wasn't the of the "I want to have your baby" variety. That, Shawn would have been able to handle. This was of the "I'm going to kill you" variety.

As Shawn stared at the wall covered in pictures of him, some of them covered in red, everything clicked. Somehow, Lassiter had known about this. Somehow, Lassiter had found this poor crazy bastard and shot him through the head. Juliet had some of the forensics team looking for the bullet, but Shawn knew they wouldn't find it. They were looking for fingerprints. Shawn knew they wouldn't find any. His Lassie was too good. He didn't want them to know, so he left nothing. Except one thing. He left Shawn.

As Shawn stood in the dead guy's house, he replayed the images from that night a week ago. Lassiter had sent him a text, asking him to come over. Intrigued, Shawn had done so. He didn't know what to expect, and although getting pushed against the wall and getting kissed until breathing became a serious problem was high on his list, he never thought it would ever happen. Lassie hadn't talked. At least, nothing of major importance. Of course, Shawn didn't complain much because Lassie's mouth was busy doing other things. He didn't care that Lassie had been rough in his love as if he'd never get the chance again, because as far as Shawn was concerned, that moment was better than all the pineapples in the world.

And when Shawn was on the edge of blissful sleep, Lassiter had whispered, "I did it for you."

At the time, Shawn hadn't registered it. But now, as he stood there, looking at that shrine, he _knew_.

Gus was looking at him, worry written on his face. Shawn glanced at his best friend, and in a harsh voice he said, "Lassie killed him."

**xxxxx**

**AN:** Do you want more?


	2. Note

Hello, my dear readers! I have some fantastical news for you! But since this is Psych, why don't I let my muse and his honey bunny tell you? Besides, I need to go get things ready.

"Did she just call me your honey bunny?"

"Yes."

"…...why?"

"Because Ruby is like that. If you spent more time in her head than you do with her Shawnie, then you'd know that."

Boys, boys, no fighting. Unless there's going to be caramel and whipped cream involved. And nekkidness.

(Shawn blinks and looks at Lassie, who's staring off into space.) "You're picturing it." (Lassie grins devilishly.) "Deviants. Both of you."

You're just jealous of the double Lassie hotness that is him and me going on here. Okay, seriously guys. Mind out of the gutter for a moment so you can give them the news. (Ruby scampers off.)

"All right, since I'm her muse, I'll announce it."

"But you don't have my flair for announcing."

"As her muse, it's my Goddess given right."

"….goddess? What do Charlie Sheen's porn star girlfriends have to do with this?"

"Greek mythology, Shawn. Now shut up so I can do this."

"Make me."

(Lassie grabs Shawn by his shirt and pulls him in for a mind-blowing kiss of epic proportions. Shawn is now silenced.)

"After doing several rewrites in her head, Ruby has decided that this tale would be best told in two stories with this being a stand alone chapter, and a sequel."

"The term is one-shot, Lassifrass."

(Another kiss.)

"Fine, this being a one-shot with a sequel. The sequel will be titled "Shoot Out at the O.K. Corral". In which Shawn nearly gets himself killed trying to find me—"

"I did find you!"

"—and there's a murder in my new place of business because what's a Psych story without a murder?"

"If it's Shassie without murder then it's just delicious porn in literary form. Do you think you'll get your sexy shower timez in this next one?"

"God, I hope so. Also, my . . . indiscretion will be discussed, thus bringing it back to this story. So, go read the story. After she gets the first chapter finished which may be in a day assuming she doesn't get too distracted by shiny objects. And ask her for a shower scene."


End file.
